Right to Stay
Timeline 'is the first episode of ''Endurance. Overview Twenty teens arrive, and visit their spartan living quarters before competing in the first test: a physical challenge requiring them to hang from rings suspended over the ocean. The first six contestants to drop are eliminated from the contest. Summary Twenty kids from all across the country arrived on a remote island in the Pacific Ocean and meet J.D. Roth, who explains the game, filled with physical and mental challenges. The two contestants that have the most endurance will make it to the end and get the trip of a lifetime. He introduces them to their huts, which were quite spartan, with no electricity or running water. He asks Jenna if she liked surprises, which she did, and he leads them to the seven colored poles, featuring the ten pieces of Endurance. Then, J.D. explains the two types of missions, Endurance Missions, which are for pieces; and Temple Missions, which determine who gets sent up to the Temple of Fate--two will go up, but only one will come back. Afterwards, J.D. drops a twist: the cabins only had enough room for seven guys and seven girls, so six of them will leave that very same day. With the tour of the beach over, the kids had some time to check out their new digs and get to know each other. Max noticed how everybody is really nice and he made good friends with all of them. Skyler laments about the cold weather, but is surprised about how the huts are more comfortable then he thought they would be. He also notices how contestants of the opposite gender talk to each other, which he wonders about because it's a game. As a result, he stays aloof from the rest of the cast, leading people to think he has a strategy going on. Another notably quiet contestant is Chelsea, who tends to talk to Layla the most, but not to the other players. While the other competitors are playing football, Chelsea sits back. She says it's because she can think more, but she couldn't befriend Sabrina, Ashley, or Jonna because they were a bit too flirty. However, some of the girls come over and make rock people with her. Sometime later, all the contestants meet with J.D. again. He notices how everyone is so close to each other, that it would be hard for them to say goodbye. He introduces the elimination game: Timeline, where the contestants are suspended above the ocean in a test of endurance to see who could hold on the longest. The first three guys and first three girls to let go were sent home immediately. The guys played the game first and Ron, Shane, and Alejandro were the first three to let go, putting an abrupt end to their time on the island. Next up were the girls and Lacey, Heather, and Cree saw their short time on the island come to an end. The episode ends with the surviving 14 contestants celebrating being able to make it through the first day, but J.D. warns them that they have to choose partners the next day. Game Play Mission In Timeline, contestants grab hold of a pair of rings, and hold on for dear life as they're raised by a bungee chord attached to their feet. Contestants will need to ignore the pain, and find their inner strength, because the first three guys, and three girls, that let go, will be sent home immediately. Production Notes Quotes *'Jenna: '"I like to be playful and I like to have a good time, and other people just tend to be too serious." * 'Ron: '"If I set my mind to winning and not worry about other people, I think I can win this thing." * 'Sabrina: '"My strategy is to find a person that thinks similar to me, then manipulate as many people as possible and win." * 'Christian: '"Sometimes I tend to be too competitive; I won't cheat to win, but winning means a lot." * 'Jonna: '"I really speak my mind, and sometimes that works against me, because people's opinions might be different or it might hurt someone's feelings." * 'J.D.: '"The two who have the most Endurance will make it to the end and win the adventure of a lifetime." * 'J.D.: '"Jenna, do you like surprises?" ** 'Jenna: '"Yeah..." ** 'J.D.: '"Good, because on Endurance island there's going to be plenty of surprises." * '''J.D.: "Remember when I told you that there are surprises in every corner?" **'Contestants': "Yeah." **'J.D.:' "Those living quarters--they only have enough room for seven guys and seven girls. So that means six of you will be going home today. The only promise you get here... we didn't say anything about you staying." * Max: '"All the contestants here are really really nice and are really cool people and I like them all." * '''Skyler: '"It's a lot colder that I expected it to be. It's very windy, and I hate cold weather." * '''Heather: "Just try to have fun, so we don't have to worry about being kicked off." * Chelsea: '"I don't really click with these people, but I am stronger than most of them think." *'Lacey: "I wish I could've done better, but... *'Alejandro: '"I've come here to see what I can do, and it looks like I have some more growing up to do." Trivia *Series premiere of Endurance. *First Right To Stay Challenge *Sabrina's gameplan was was briefly hinted upon, when she mentions her strategy, which is to "find a person that thinks similar to her, then manipulate as many people as possible". *In the opening sequence, the slide shows the seven teams rather than twenty contestants, appearing as a spoiler alert. *The twist in where six contestants would be eliminated on the first day was #5 on J.D.'s Greatest Twists of Endurance. * In the scene in which J.D. introduces the pyramid pieces, the red ribbon is already connected to the Yellow pole. * When J.D. mentioned Endurance missions, he didn't mention the Samadhi. Episode Links * Insert links here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Right to Stay Challenge